


Motto

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: character profile illustrations





	1. Discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humphrey

> Portrait of precanon Humphrey (not Sir yet) circa mid ‘70s  
Motto: Discretion and Secrets. Tho probably *secrets and f@ck-ups* is closer to reality lol.

http://fav.me/dd8q634

https://privatter.net/i/4103508

> Преканонный Хамфри (ещё не сэр) образца начала или середины 1970-х.
> 
> Лозунг: сдержанность и секреты. Хотя мб больше бы пождошло *секреты и факапы* 


	2. Idealism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim

> _Idealism (and booze)_
> 
> unlike as on the previous Secretaries pics this char has this decorative thorn branches instead of laurel… sort of crown of thorns <strike>wow so deep</strike>

https://privatter.net/i/4113506

http://fav.me/dd8ox3a

> Достопочтенный министр.  
Лозунг: _Идеализм и выпивка_ (тяжело быть идеалистом на трезвую голову)… На фоне типа многозначительный терновый венец.


	3. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard

Loyalty (and Granmmar-nya)

http://fav.me/dd8ox2d

https://privatter.net/i/4113504

> *Лояльность и граммар-ня.*


	4. Bonus: Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir H and Sir A

http://fav.me/dd8ox1w

https://privatter.net/i/4121220

_сэр Сцилла и сэр Харибда (фанонные прозвища для лучших друзей)_

_i invented new fanon nicks for the besties: Sir Scylla & Sir Charybdis % )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series of character illustrations took me several months to finish, I thank my pal Hawkwitch who gave me the idea ; >


End file.
